


“I Felt It. You know What I Mean.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Baker Street, Sherlock's bedroom, the small hours(Immediately after Part 27 and referencing Part 1)





	“I Felt It. You know What I Mean.”

John fetches the baby monitor, Rosie tends to sleep through the night but it wouldn’t do not to hear her wake.

“Budge up then, I’m not about to freeze my bollocks off out here”

Startled Sherlock does as he’s told; John peels back the quilt and scoots underneath.

They lie close but not touching, silent, each comforted by the presence of the other. Sherlock listens to John’s breathing; his own heart thumping, he imagines John’s might be the same. Rashly, (this night is extraordinary) Sherlock ventures to take hold of John’s wrist _. Pulse raised!_

It brings to mind the dream he had, when he was back in intensive care after his relapse, and emboldened by the fact John hasn’t pulled away, he says so.

“I felt it. You know what I mean.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t a dream. I was there on the ward when you briefly came round”

Sherlock cannot compute, he blinks rapidly, his face hot; there was more to the dream than taking John’s pulse. He has to ask.

“Did…did you kiss me?”

“That I did”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to, always have, still do”

“But you’re not gay; you say so at every opportunity”

“Seemed safer, with you being married to your work… I’m not gay, Sherlock, not as such, but you probably could call me bisexual”

**Author's Note:**

> At Last!


End file.
